


P is for Possibility

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [17]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jared finally gets a dose of his own medicine!, Thank God James is there!, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zane finally loses it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: “Valaria,” he laughed, “the secret of the labyrinth is passed on from generation to generation. It’s not something I would soon forget.”“Hm,” I hummed. “Show me. Try to get inside.”





	P is for Possibility

I felt magic work around me as I was transported to the Goblin Kingdom. Light and color mixed together in the most spectacular show I had ever seen. I was aware that I as being transported but I was free of the effects of gravity completely.

However, I was nowhere near used to that kind of travel so the instant my feet came into contact with solid matter, my knees gave in and I fell to the ground splendidly. But most assuredly _without_ yelping like a little girl!

“There we go,” I heard Jared saying as I felt him helping me back up on my feet.

I mumbled a thank you then wanted to get away from him. The instant I saw his mismatched stare, I was almost overwhelmed with the need to drop him to the ground and take him then and there. The only reason why I didn’t give in to that impulse was the reminder that Sarah could see and hear everything as they were happening.

I slowly distanced myself from him. “Thank you,” I repeated more clearly.

“You are quite welcome, my dear,” the bastard replied. “I must admit, I expected to be sent somewhere I would have little to no chance of escaping.” He chuckled and extended his arms. “Home isn’t exactly what I had in mind but –”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time,” I cut him off sourly.

_Bad. Move. Again. Dummy._

The smirk which lit Jared’s face was positively insulting. “So you have discovered my little secret,” he stated. “Well done, my dear.”

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” I told him. “First, you can’t tell me anything about whatever it is you’re mixed up in. Then, you leave these mind-numbing clues for me to piece together and now this!” I parted my arms frustrated. “Make up your mind, man! Either you want me to find out everything, or you don’t!”

“But therein lies my problem, Valaria!” he exclaimed passionately as he grabbed me by the arms, his eyes burning into my very soul. “I want to tell you absolutely everything there is to tell but I can’t!”

“Why?” I demanded frustrated. “Why can’t you tell me?”

“Because I care too much about you to hurt you like that!”

My brain experienced a complete shut down while my soul grew wings and sang with joy. I couldn’t think, much less speak.

Jared sighed heavily and let go of me. He turned around to face the labyrinth. “You must understand, Valaria. The spells which contributed to the creation of my castle are, for lack of a better expression, old school. It knows I’m the owner and therefore, it must obey my will.” He faced me once more, his gold and ruby eyes shining. “But it also is my most skilled of guards. It will decided for itself if the person who has caught me in her charms is truly worthy of my world.” He smiled in a way which I had never seen him smile before. “Obviously, the castle has deemed you worthy of _knowing_. But as we all know, there is always a catch. In this particular instance, knowing is not the same as understanding but there is a good part.” He extended his arms. “If you managed to get here of your own free will, then you are definitely capable of understanding.” He smiled sad. “The only thing left is for you to truly accept all of which you have seen and experienced as part of your life henceforth.”

A deep silence befell us. Jared was likely waiting for my reaction and possible lash out.

While he had spoken, I tried very hard to wrap my head around his declaration of his feelings for me. It was just too good to be true. But then again, why couldn’t it be? Why was it so unlikely that a man like Jared could in fact harbor strong feelings for me? Sadly, I knew the exact answers to those questions but I absolutely refused to think about them. Instead, I focused on comprehending as much from Jared’s little speech as possible.

To my surprise, there was only one question I truly needed answered. “And if I can’t accept any of it, what then?” I bravely asked.

Jared closed his eyes as he sighed heavily again, sadness clear on his face. He had probably hoped I would ask any other question except that one. “If you cannot accept any part of my world, then there is but only one course of action,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. “The castle will hide the supernatural world from you once more and your life shall go on as you knew it.”

“But I don’t wanna go back to the way things were!” I heard myself exclaim like a spoiled little brat. _Damn you and your love for the supernatural, Zane!_

The corners of Jared’s mouth curved into a genuine smile. “Then there is hope for us yet.”

_Us!!!_ I felt my heart swell with joy at that simple word. For a perfect moment, we regarded each other with sincere happiness and optimism for the future.

Then the re-appearance of the bastard’s signature smirk ruined everything. “I must say, I haven’t had an epiphany like this in a long time. I should think I’ve completed my punishment in record time.”

I pursed my lips then smiled. “Actually, no, you haven’t,” I told him sweetly. “In case it escaped your superior intellect, I said you had abused your status as owner. As such, you are to stay here and atone until such time as you get it through your superior skull that you can’t do that.”

For a brief moment, it looked like I had won. Then Jared pointed at the labyrinth behind him. “This hardly seems like the appropriate tool since I know its every little trick.”

“Really?” I challenged, a desperate thought forming in my head. “Are you absolutely sure about that?”

“Valaria,” he laughed, “the secret of the labyrinth is passed on from generation to generation. It’s not something I would soon forget.”

“Hm,” I hummed. “Show me. Try to get inside.”

Jared scoffed amused then shook his head. He turned towards the stone wall and I placed myself right next to him so that I could see his every movement. He raised his arms.

I waited patiently.

As was to be expected, nothing happened. Jared blinked confused, half lowering his arms then stubbornly raised them again. The stone wall remained perfectly still, its glittering stone shining in the sunlight. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Jared regarded me stunned.

I smiled. “Declaring that you have abused something means taking it away from you,” I told him simply. “That also includes your _knowledge_ of it.”

Pure stupor was written all over Jared’s perfect face.

_Oh, if only I could leave awesomely right now…_ My wish was magically granted! That perfect image was the last I saw as all shapes, colors and light mixed once more and the ground disappeared from underneath my feet. I felt myself being pulled upwards then a few seconds later, I felt how I was lowered. To my complete pleasure, I did not lose my balance when I landed back in the library and remained upright.

Sarah was smiling widely at me but I suspected only partially of my achievement with Jared earlier. “I am so, so proud and happy to have you in my life, Valaria!” she all but sang as she hugged me tightly.

My heart was swelling with joy and my cheeks were hurting from how strongly I was smiling like a complete idiot! Then my happiness vanished as I realized that there was just one person missing.

_No, not missing…_

My smile froze on my lips as I slowly turned around.

Zanthe was staring angrily at me, her hands curled into fists and still shaking. James was right behind her, his fingers stretched in her direction and beautiful strips of…dark energy going out of Zane and into him. _Oh, boy, is she mad at me!_

I opened my mouth to tell her something but she beat me to it. “Y-y-you,” she articulated shakily, “are a d-d-dead wo-woman!”

“Now, Zane, wait a minute!” I tried to defend myself, taking a step back and on the mirror.

“W-w-wait?!” she repeated, taking a step forward. “W-wait? V-Vala, you almo-almost _killed me!”_

“Aren’t you exaggerating just a little bit?” I asked retreating while Zane advanced.

“Exa-exaggerate? _Exaggerate?!”_ she outright yelled. _“I was begging you to stop! I was screaming for you to slow down! Then I almost drowned in my own vomit!”_

_Yep, today is the day I die._

I had barely finished thinking that when Zane lost all reason and jumped on me, her fingers screwed into claws and getting way too close to my neck for comfort.

*****

***               ***

*****  

Two hours later, Zanthe, James, Sarah and I were serving lunch in silence. The blonde had regained her usual paleness which actually seemed healthy. Especially after the blood rush her system had experienced as a result of her bloodlust. I had to hand it to Zane. When she lost it, she lost it completely. Even the energivore had had to use a considerable part his powers in order to keep her from tearing my face off my skull then showing it to me.

Sarah was of course the only one who was more than amused by everything. In just one day, she had managed to see Jared get his just rewards and almost witness a crime in progress. Pardon, witness a supernatural use of powers openly and without remorse.

After we had managed to bring back an ounce of Zane’s sanity, I had checked on said owner and to my extreme pleasure, he was still outside the labyrinth. Despite my burning desire to see every second of his punishment, I did value my life. As such, I did not leave my best friend’s side until I was sure that her lust for my untimely death was significantly dimmed down. Then I proceeded to tell her of my achievement with both the castle and Jared. I didn’t care one bit that Sarah and James were there with us. In fact, I was secretly glad beyond decency that there were other people on the terrace as well. If by any chance, Zane felt that strong desire to acquaint me with the afterlife, there were dozens of supernatural witnesses who could help me!

With God’s mercy, my little story actually brought back little by little the blonde girl’s sanity. By the time I had finished, that all too familiar spark of mischief was present in her reptilian green eyes. “So I should be calling you Miss Straits from now, shouldn’t I?” she asked.

I blinked confused at her. “What?”

Zane grinned wickedly. “If I’m understanding you correctly, there’s a new boss in town.”

I laughed at her absurd remark. I opened my mouth to tell her what was what and froze like that. James was completely lost but Sarah was beside herself with joy and pride. The truth was that in all the emotional roller-coaster, that little aspect had completely overlooked my senses.

“Well, this is certainly going to be interesting,” Sarah declared. “If not for anyone, for the castle at least. After all, it never would have imagined that it would get a new owner so soon.”

James let go of his cutlery then put his napkin on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. In essence, he had had enough of our craziness for one day. I couldn’t blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for still being here! ^_^


End file.
